I'm Fine
by wildkitkat
Summary: Sawyer's stab wound has become infected but he refuses help.  Sayid feels guilty and Jack wants to help but with Sawyer refusing help, can he be helped.  With force, maybe and maybe Sawyer can be forced to trust them Sawyer/Sayid/Jack


**I'M FINE**

_There is not nearly enough Sawyer whumpage out there! Soooo many Kate fics and I don't get it, what is so special about her? Anyway this is set after Sayid tortures Sawyer and Sawyer gets stabbed and whatnot. It's a couple of days or so after that. Enjoy feedback is WANTED, NEEDED._

"How is he?" Asked Sayid.

Jack looked up at the man who was standing over him, blocking the sun. He abandoned the torn net he was working on and stood up, stretching.

"Sawyer?" he asked.

Sayid nodded and looked further up the beach where the man's shack was situated. "Artz said he was by the stream earlier today and he looked sick."

Jack followed the man's gaze. "If he needs help, all he has to do is ask me."

"You helped tie him to a tree as I tortured him for something he didn't have." Said Sayid pointedly. "I don't think he will be coming."

"That's his choice, just like it was his choice to lie." Said Jack, now turning away.

"He shouldn't suffer like this over a lie. Besides this is more than that, I promised myself not to hurt someone like that and now… it would make me feel better if you would have a look at him."

Jack sighed and nodded, "fine."

Jack knocked on what he assumed was a wall and poked his head in. "Sawyer?" he called looking at the man in the deckchair.

"Ah the good doctor, how can I be of assistance?" asked Sawyer good-naturedly. Momentarily taken aback by the man's amicable manner, Jack asked, "How's the arm?"

"Its been a few days and its fine, almost as right as rain." Said Sawyer with a grin.

Jack eyed the dirty bandage and asked, "May I have a look at it?"

Jack saw Sawyer hesitate for a fraction of a second before he replied, "what? Without buying me dinner first? Sorry doc but as I said, I'm fine."

Jack took a step forward into the shade of the shelter and Sawyer struggled to get to his feet quickly and Jack noticed the slight sway in his step. "Don't." Sawyer warned, all joviality gone from his voice and demeanor. "I'm a doctor." Said Jack.

Sawyer held up his hand, bloody fingernails on display, "what happened to 'do no harm' doc? Save it, I'm fine now GET OUTTA HERE!"

Jack stumbled backwards as Sawyer lurched forward and moved out of the shelter and made his way back to Sayid who was standing on the shore, water lapping at his toes.

"Well?" he asked.

Jack shook his head. "The worst case scenario is he gets a serious infection, then the only way to save him would be to cut off his arm and such a procedure with such primitive tools would be a huge risk."

"Does he have an infection?" asked Sayid.

"I can't tell without inspecting the wound but from his behaviour and what I did see, I would say infection is likely."

Sayid sighed, "what can I do?" he asked.

"You mean, what can 'we' do. I had just as much a part in this." Said Jack. He followed Sayid's gaze to the slowly setting sun. "Lets meet by the caves and see if we can sort something out."

By the time the sun had set and just about everyone had eaten, a plan had been formed and preparations were being made. A few people helped set up the cave, dragging in a broken seat from one of the many scattered and making the necessary adjustments. When the group was done, Jack instructed everyone to sleep.

The next morning Kate went up to Sawyer's shack and poked her head in. "Sawyer?" she called out. The small enclosure was empty.

"He's not there." She said when she had returned to the cave. Jack nodded and looked at Sayid, "He might have left for water, I already have Lock on lookout at the spring."

Two minutes later Lock appeared. "He's at the spring and he's acting crazy. He's muttering and shouting and looking pretty worked up."

Jack turned to Kate, "I need you to go and talk to him, ask him to come to the beach with you. If he goes with you, we can regroup on the beach and handle it from there."

"Lock just said he was violent."

"We will be behind you, if he even steps towards you, we will be there in a second. Are you up for it?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"We better hurry." Said Lock, "I didn't want to leave him as it is. In his condition, wandering into the jungle, the animals will be quick to go for something sick and weak."

By now Jack had strapped his backpack on and pointing to Sayid, "you're with us." He said. He turned to Lock, "don't be fooled, he's going to be delusional and from that probably have a lot of adrenaline, I doubt he will make this easy."

Twenty minutes later they saw Sawyer at the water's edge. He appeared to be singing, loudly. Kate nodded to Jack and moved forward, stepping through the thick bush.

She saw Sawyer scratching his arm and smiled as he noticed her. "Here for some water?" she asked.

Sawyer stared at the spring as if noticing it for the first time. "Yeah, I am I guess. What you doing here?" he asked.

She shook her near empty bottle at bent down to scoop some water into it. "Fancy walking with me to the beach?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Company." She said with a shrug.

"I'm good. Oh oh oh so good." He said turning away from her.

Kate caught a glimpse of the dirty bandage and Sawyer began splashing the water. "So are you coming?" she asked.

"Nope freckles." And continued to splash around.

"Pity, a couple of people wanted to trade." Said Kate as she turned away.

"Trade? Why didn't you say so." Said Sawyer, straightening up, "lets go! I'm always available to trade."

In the bushes, Lock rolled his eyes.

Kate and Sawyer managed to get to the beach, despite Sawyer swaying and half stumbling.

"I just need my glasses." He hissed as Kate tried to help him and he brushed her aside.

When they reached the beach, Lock, Sayid and Jack had already circled around and Jack waved to Sawyer and approached him in what he hoped was a casual manner. He already had his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Hey Sawyer. Want me to have a look at that arm?"

"Its fine." Said Sawyer and attempted to weave around him.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind having a look." Said Jack reaching out a hand to steady him.

Sawyer took a step back and glared at Jack, "I do mind."

Jack tried another tactic. "If you don't want me to have a look, fine, if you want to be stubborn, fine! I'm not going to run after you." Jack started to walked away.

"Finally he gets it!" yelled Sawyer and moved forward. Lock and Sayid who had been observing a couple of feet away moved towards him.

"Oh ready for round two?" asked Sawyer and put up his arms in a relaxed boxing pose but the men could see his arms trembling, not from fear, but the physical toll the infection was having on his body.

Jack whispered to Kate, "get out of here, now. We cant help him if we have to watch you and I don't think he will want you to see him like this. Just tell people to stay clear and not interfere okay?"

Kate nodded and slowly inched away and disappeared towards camp.

"I do not want to fight, I want to help you." said Sayid.

"Get away from me, come near me and I will knock your teeth out." Warned Sawyer.

"Woah," said Lock, "actually I just wanted to trade."

Sawyer cocked his head and said with a smile, "well of course! Come on to my tent, but you, I don't want you around." He said pointing at Sayid. "Don't try anything funny." He said to Lock.

Sayid looked at Jack and Jack gave a small nod before he made eye contact with Lock. Sawyer made his way to his tent with Lock beside him and as he bent to go through the opening, Lock's strong arms wrapped themselves around his chest and pulled him back. "Hey!" yelled Sawyer as he tried to twist free.

Lock turned around his arms closed around the struggling Sawyer, pressing the sick man's back to his chest. Sawyer could see Sayid and Jack quickly approaching.

"No!" he growled and struggled harder, he manage to pull his good arm free and quickly drove it into Lock's stomach, Lock gasped and Sawyer used the opportunity to elbow the man in the face. Lock gave a yell of pain and released him.

Sawyer stumbled, regained his footing and sprinted for the jungle. He made it about three steps when Sayid tackled him from behind and both men fell to the ground.

Jack ran past Lock and slowed down enough to ask, "you alright?". Lock nodded, one hand covering a bloody nose and with the other he gave a quick thumbs up.

Jack rushed over to where Sayid was struggling with Sawyer, he had Sawyer on his back but the man was continually bucking his hips, making it difficult for Sayid to keep him pinned.

Jack knelt by Sawyer and grabbed his chin, immobilizing his head. When he forced Sawyer to look at him, he said "Calm down."

Sawyer practically hissed and twisted his head out of Jack's grasp. "Get off!" he yelled to Sayid. Sayid moved himself down so he was sitting on Sawyer's legs, "check his arm." He said to Jack. Sawyer tried to hit the man off but Sayid just grabbed his good arm by the wrist and held it by his side. Jack pulled the dirty bandage off and gave a low hiss when he saw the state of the wound.

It was yellow, green and was oozing puss. Instead of being a dark red, the wound was nearly black. The skin around the wound was red and puffy and as Jack gently traced around it, it was hot.

"Its infected. We need to get him lying down and do what we can." Said Jack to Sayid who nodded.

Sawyer was going mental now trying to get himself free. Jack opened his backpack and pulled out a strip of bandage, with Sayid's help, they maneuvered Sawyer onto his stomach and tied his wrists behind his back. Sayid hoisted Sawyer onto his shoulder and the two men crossed the beach and headed for the caves.

People were now staring at the scene as Sayid kept having to adjust the wounded man who kept shouting and trying to get free. When Sawyer saw people, he yelled, "Their gonna cut off my arm!"

"No we are not!" yelled Jack to Sawyer, realizing where some of the man's fear was coming from.

"You said you would! You lying bastard! I know you're going to!" yelled Sawyer and finally managed to free himself from Sayid by twisting hard and sending Sayid off balance. Sawyer was up in a flash, hands still tied behind his back and began running down the beach, wrists still tied behind his back. Jack and Sayid chased after him while Kate explained the situation to the spectators.

Sawyer was now leaping into the ocean, the waves slowing him down but he was waist deep before he dove in. Sayid reached the area he had disappeared before Jack and was under a few seconds before he resurfaced with a yelling Sawyer.

"You trying to kill yourself?" yelled Jack as he helped Sayid by grabbing an arm.

"I'd rather die than lose an arm!" yelled Sawyer.

"I'm serious, I saw your infection, if you let us help you, you won't lose an arm. I can help you, you need to trust me on this." Said Jack.

The look Sawyer gave him made him realize, there was no chance Sawyer was ever trusting them.

When they got Sawyer to shore, Jack turned to Sayid and said, "Let's get him to the caves."

Sayid looked down at the squirming man and let out a sigh. He bent down and putting one hand on Sawyer's shoulder to keep him still, he said, "Sorry my friend."

"I'm not your - ". Sawyer was cut off as Sayid knocked him out.


End file.
